Walpurgis
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Bella comienza su quinto año en Hogwarts. Todo indica que será un año normal, como cualquier otro, hasta que un extraño grupo se cruzará en su camino, al mismo tiempo que tendrá que lidiar con sus problemas, aquellos que toda chica adolescente puede tener.
1. Un nuevo año

_**Disclaimer: **__nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_**El fic es para Nalya Granger.**__ En su segunda petición había pedido lo siguiente: "Un fic de Bellatrix Black en la adolescencia en el que NO esté loca de remate, o sea, que apunte maneras, pero no que den ganas de meterla en el psiquiátrico."_

_Bien, probablemente estéis acostumbrados a leer fics sobre la niñez y la adolescencia de Bellatrix donde apunta maneras a su locura mediante juegos macabros con sus muñecas y tal, pero aquí NO hay nada de eso. Respetando la petición de Nalya, vais a ver a una Bellatrix no loca, pero sí, como ella ha solicitado, apuntando maneras. Es decir, que en algún momento después de su adolescencia, o cuando ya era una mortífaga y le tocó ver y hacer lo que tuvo que ver y hacer, se convirtió en quien es ahora. Pero en este fic no, no la veréis torturando porque sí. Lo digo por si esperáis leer un registro habitual de Bellatrix, el de mortífaga chalada. Aquí no hay nada de eso._

**1**

**Un nuevo año**

—¡Black, Narcissa!

Una niña rubia de once años caminó con la cabeza alta hacia el taburete que se encontraba dispuesto ante la totalidad de los alumnos del colegio. Cientos de ojos observaban como la niña se sentaba sobre él y, tras eso, cómo la subdirectora le ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador encima. Inmediatamente después, tocaba esperar a decisión.

—Bella, tu hermana va a ser seleccionada, ¿no estás nerviosa? —preguntó una joven de cabello negro, recogido en un moño que le estiraba la cara, en la mesa de Slytherin.

Bellatrix Black sonrió con suficiencia. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la Selección, le aburrían, aun a pesar de que su hermana pequeña entraba ese año en Hogwarts. Las selecciones de alumnos nunca le habían interesado, ni siquiera la suya, porque sabía perfectamente en qué Casa iba a pasar sus siete años de educación. Lo sabía desde que tenía uso de razón.

—Es una Black, Alecto. Acabará aquí, con nosotros. Más le vale…

—¡Slytherin! —gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador a todo el Gran Comedor. No había tardado ni medio minuto.

—¿Qué te dije? —Bella aplaudió discretamente mientras su hermana pequeña se sentaba con el resto de seleccionados para su Casa y era felicitado por los mayores. Andrómeda se había acercado personalmente a darle la enhorabuena, algo que a Bellatrix no le gustó. Como Slytherin que era, además de señorita, debía comportarse y permanecer en su sitio.

Minutos después, como recién nombrada prefecta de la escuela y de su Casa ese año, Bellatrix acompañaba a los alumnos de primero hasta la Sala Común. En la entrada, en plenas mazmorras, se detuvieron ante un retrato.

—¿La contraseña? —preguntó él.

—Sangre pura —dijo al retrato. Varios alumnos rieron por lo bajo.

—Correcto —admitió el retrato, abriendo un hueco y dejándoles pasar.

Una vez dentro, los detuvo en mitad de la sala.

—Bienvenidos a la Sala Común de Slytherin —señaló hacia unas escaleras —. Dormitorios de los chicos, primer piso a la izquierda. Chicas, primer piso a la derecha. Todas vuestras cosas están ya sobre vuestras camas. Os aconsejo que os vayáis a dormir ya, mañana será vuestro primer día y… será mejor que lo deis todo por vuestra nueva Casa. Buenas noches.

Algunos tragaron saliva, otros sonrieron como queriendo demostrar que eran capaces de darlo todo y más, pero uno a uno fueron subiendo a su habitación.

Bellatrix, por su parte, caminó hasta uno de los butacones de la Sala Común mientras se desenredaba el moño que su madre le había ayudado a hacer esa mañana. Se sentó y estiró las piernas. Quería relajarse, sólo eso.

—Me encanta cuando ejerces de prefecta, ¿lo sabías? —alguien apareció detrás del butacón.

—¡Rodolphus! Qué susto me has dado…

—Era mi intención… y lo sabes —comenzó a besarla en el cuello, pero se detuvo.

—¿Por qué te paras? —Rodolphus no era de los que se preocupase porque estuviese haciendo ese tipo de cosas en medio de una estancia concurrida. Aunque en ese momento, incluso, no había demasiada gente en la Sala Común.

—Creo que tenemos compañía… —dijo él.

Miró hacia delante y vio que una alumna de primero aún no se había ido a dormir.

—Cissy, ¿no crees que deberías irte a dormir ya? —sugirió Bellatrix a su hermana pequeña.

—Es que… —la niña arañaba el suelo con la punta de uno de sus zapatos mientras bajaba la cabeza, avergonzada — quería escribir a papá y a mamá para decirles que estoy en Slytherin.

Bellatrix suspiró.

—Deben de imaginárselo, Cissy. Pero si quieres quedarte más tranquila, yo mismo les escribiré ahora —no hizo caso a la mirada que le acababa de echar Rodolphus Lestrange. Al parecer, él no tenía ganas de ir a la lechucería en ese instante, ni tampoco entraba en sus planes inmediatos.

—¡Gracias! —dijo la pequeña Narcissa. Tras eso, se fue por fin a su cama.

En cuanto a la niña se perdió de vista por las escaleras, Rodolphus miró a Bellatrix.

—No vas a ir, ¿verdad?

—Mi hermana tiene una capacidad innata para saber cuándo miento y cuándo digo la verdad. Tengo que ir. Pero oye, puedes venir, si quieres…

—Esto… Me encuentro cansado, mejor seguimos mañana, ¿te parece?

Bellatrix miró extrañada a Rodolphus, era extraño que la rechazase de aquella manera, sólo porque sí, pero no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y abandonó la Sala Común.

Al rato, tras mandar por fin la carta, salía de la lechucería. Y habría vuelto a la Sala Común de Slytherin de no ser porque acababa de ver pasar a Rodolphus, quien, sin embargo, no había reparado en ella. Bellatrix se preguntó que hacía él a tan altas horas de la noche caminando solo por el castillo, cuando se suponía que ahora estaría en su cama, descansando. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo, hasta que recordó cómo le había mentido. Así pues, se limitó a seguirlo de manera sigilosa.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el séptimo piso. Cuando se había cansado de seguirle y estuvo a punto de llamarle, o de darse la vuelta, volver a su habitación y preguntarle al día siguiente qué diantres hacía levantado tan tarde, Rodolphus se detuvo ante una pared, frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Bella miró un momento al otro lado del pasillo, para comprobar que no hubiese nadie. Cuando volvió la vista hacia Rodolphus, este había desaparecido. Corrió hasta donde se suponía que estaba hacía cinco segundos. Miró a todos lados, pero el pasillo era muy largo, lo habría visto alejarse. Y sin embargo, no estaba.

Y en la pared… Había algo raro, como polvo acumulado. Como si, de alguna manera, Rodolphus hubiese atravesado la pared, igual que un fantasma. Pero era imposible. Ni Rodolphus era un fantasma ni tenía forma alguna de atravesar la pared.

Entonces, oyó ruidos. Corrió a esconderse tras una estatua mientras veía como aparecía un alumno de séptimo año, también de Slytherin.

Lucius Malfoy.

Como Rodolphus, también se había parado delante de la pared frente al tapiz de Barnabás. Solo que esta vez, Bella estuvo atenta a todo. Por eso, pudo ver como una puerta aparecía en la pared. Una puerta por la que Lucius entró.

Bella se quedó mirando mientras Lucius desaparecía por la puerta, pero estuvo lo suficientemente rápida como para entrar también ella sin ser vista.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una gran sala oscura. Tuvo que aguzar la vista, pues no veía nada. Justo a tiempo, se escondió detrás de un armario, al tiempo que varias antorchas se encendían a lo largo y ancho de la sala, que tenía forma circular.

Y en medio, formando un círculo, había varias personas, todas encapuchadas. Una de ellas, la más alta, dio un paso al frente.

—Hermanos… ¡Caballeros! Un nuevo año comienza. Y un año más, este será el último para algunos de nosotros. En cuanto dejemos estos muros, ahí fuera nos esperarán nuestros mayores… ¡Los mortífagos!

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos a una.

¿Mortífagos? ¿Qué tenían que ver los mortífagos con esto, con un asunto que, a simple vista, era de la escuela? Aunque algo le decía a Bella que la escuela no debía estar al tanto de las actividades de aquellos tíos encapuchados.

—Al final de este año, además, tocará elegir a un nuevo líder. Un líder que siga perpetuando nuestra noble tradición, un líder… ¡que nos prepare para unirnos a nuestro señor! ¿Quién de vosotros será ese líder? ¡¿Quién?!

—¡Yo! ¡Yo!

—Este año será una prueba para todos vosotros. Este año… —de repente, el supuesto líder miró hacia donde estaba Bellatrix —. ¡Intrusa!

Todos a una, los encapuchados sacaron sus varitas. Bellatrix no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues el líder alzó su varita y una ráfaga luminosa voló hasta ella, expulsándola de la sala. Aterrizó a duras penas sobre el suelo de piedra, justo a tiempo para ver cómo la puerta de entrada se borraba de la pared.

¿Qué acababa de suceder?


	2. Los Caballeros

**2**

**Los Caballeros**

A la mañana siguiente cualquiera habría dicho que nada había ocurrido la noche anterior. Tanto Rodolphus como Lucius se comportaban igual que siempre. Aun cuando Bella había puesto su cara de mayor incógnita y no había parado de preguntar a Rodolphus qué estaba haciendo anoche, él no reveló nada. Y Lucius, menos.

—Yo te vi, en el pasillo del séptimo piso. Y entraste por esa puerta que apareció en la pared. Bueno, no vi cómo lo hacías, pero sí Lucius. Y dentro… ¿qué estabais haciendo dentro? Ibais todos con capas negras y encapuchados. Y uno de vosotros hablaba a los demás y… mencionó a los mortífagos y al Señor Tenebroso.

—Bella, no sé de qué me estás hablando. ¿Mortífagos? No creo que a Dumbledore o a los profesores les parezca bien que haya alumnos que hablen de esas cosas —dijo Rodolphus.

—¿Cómo…? Llevabais capas, no podía veros las caras…

—Me parece que estás alucinando. Ayer estuve toda la noche en la Sala Común y luego me fui a dormir. Te estaba esperando a que volvieses, pero tardabas mucho. ¿Qué hiciste después de ir a la lechucería?

Bella no podía creerlo. Estaba segura de lo que vio ayer, ¿por qué Rodolphus lo negaba? Miró hacia un lado de la mesa, donde Lucius desayunaba, aunque, de vez en cuando, echaba largas miradas a Bella.

—Ha habido un ataque esta mañana —anunció una chica de sexto año, de pelo castaño rizado y largo. Venía sonriente, como si el susodicho ataque fuese la mejor noticia que le hubiesen dado esa mañana.

Hubo varios vítores, golpes con cubiertos en la mesa… El resto de alumnos de las demás Casas los miraban con rencor, especialmente los miembros de Gryffindor.

—¿Quién ha sido? —quiso saber un chico que estaba cerca de ella.

—Fowler, de Gryffindor. Lo han llevado a la Enfermería. Lo he visto cuando he ido a pedir una poción, pero no han querido decirme qué le ha pasado —explicó la joven.

Los vítores aumentaron. Algunos profesores se acercaron incluso para calmar los ánimos. Y algunos alumnos silbaban para recriminarles o que se callasen. Los ánimos aumentaron en el Gran Comedor e, incluso, algunos alumnos se levantaron y comenzaron a encararse.

—¿Por qué han atacado a ese chico, hermana? —preguntó Narcissa, en voz alta para poder hacerse oír.

Bellatrix se calló un momento. A parte de querer hablar con Rodolphus, sus hermanas Cissy y Andrómeda habían venido a desayunar con ella.

—Porque son unos salvajes…

—¡Andrómeda! —le reprendió su hermana — No lo sé, Cissy, pero no debes hacer caso a eso. La gente no debería atacar a otros alumnos, pero…

Pero lo hacían. Aquellos ataques, perpetrados todos ellos por miembros de Slytherin, respondidos a su vez por alumnos del resto de las Casas, principalmente Gryffindor, eran sólo una pequeña manifestación de algo mucho más grande y que ocurría más allá de los muros del Castillo, más allá de las montañas que circundaban la escuela. Rumores llegaban cada día, se podía leer en los periódicos, se podía oír en la radio, se podía ver en las calles… Rumores de guerra. De alzamiento de un mago tenebroso, un ser que estaba reuniendo fuerzas, bajo el mandato de un llamado Bien Superior, para liberar por fin a los magos del secreto que los ocultaba, manifestarse ante los muggles y esclavizarlos hasta el fin de los días. La escuela, y más concretamente Dumbledore, hacía lo posible por evitar esas habladurías y que no afectasen en la medida de lo posible a los alumnos, pero nadie podía evitar que El Profeta siguiese llegando a Hogwarts y, con él, las noticias de todo tipo. Y a eso había que añadir los alumnos informados constantemente por sus familiares.

Naturalmente, la mitad de los rumores que llegaban eran completamente falsos. Sólo algunos eran ciertos, como el de ese mago oscuro, preparado para atacar. Se decía que tenía espías en el colegio, que reclutaba alumnos, los instaba a prepararse… Se decía que había alumnos, los cuales ya habían dejado la escuela, que se habían unido a sus filas. Y todos coincidían en una cosa, que habían sido miembros de Slytherin.

Lo llamaban Voldemort. Era un nombre que ya sonaba en las bocas de los alumnos, que podían oír con frecuencia, un nombre que empezaba a inspirar miedo y admiración a partes iguales.

Y Bella… Bella se había quedado en un segundo plano. Su familia, los nobles Black, compartían los ideales del tal Voldemort, pero no iban más allá. No formaban parte de sus filas, aunque se decía que algunos financiaban su empresa. En cuanto a los más jóvenes, como Bella, se esperaba que ellos decidiesen por sí mismos, si unirse a él o permanecer en las sombras.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Narcissa.

La joven abandonó sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué haces aún aquí? ¿No crees que deberías ir a clase? —preguntó, al ver que su hermana seguía sentada a la mesa. Las clases iban a comenzar pronto. La niña se levantó y se marchó. Andrómeda, por su parte, seguía también sentada —. Tú también, Andrómeda.

La joven obedeció. Bellatrix, por su parte, apuró su desayuno y se levantó.

—Bellatrix, espera —Lucius se había plantado delante de ella.

—Lucius… Buenos días. ¿Deseas algo?

—Esta noche es la primera reunión del Club de las Eminencias. El profesor Slughorn confía en que no faltes. Ni tú, ni tampoco tu hermana pequeña. Arde en deseos de conocerla —le tendió un sobre cerrado, el cual Bella cogió.

—Eso ha sonado asqueroso, Lucius. Gracias por el aviso.

Por la noche, tras las clases y la cena, Bellatrix caminaba hacia el despacho de Horace Slughorn, profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Tanto Andrómeda como Narcissa caminaban detrás de ella.

—Yo no quiero ir —soltó Cissy.

—No tendríamos por qué ir, pero Slughorn insiste siempre tanto…

—El profesor Slughorn, Andrómeda, no lo olvides. Y somos sus invitadas, no lo olvides. ¿Es que no aprendes nada de lo que madre nos enseña? —preguntó Bellatrix, visiblemente ofendida.

Andrómeda era… otro mundo. Ella y Bellatrix nunca habían tenido una verdadera relación de hermanas, ya que ambas se comportaban de manera muy distinta. Para empezar, Andrómeda nunca quería participar en las actividades de la familia, y, si tenía que hacerlo, lo hacía asqueada.

—No me gusta ese señor —dijo Cissy.

—El profesor Slughorn es un hombre ilustre. Y un mago muy respetado. Compórtate y la cosa acabará pronto.

Llegaron por fin al despacho, donde se podían oír ruidos. Tras llamar, el propio Slughorn abrió la puerta.

—¡Ah, por fin! Las hermanas Black. Ahora el trío está completo, ¿no es así? Adelante, adelante…

—Buenas noches, profesor Slughorn.

—Buenas noches, Bella, buenas noches. Y buenas noches a ti también, mi querida Andrómeda —la aludida no dijo nada, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa forzada —. ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?

—Profesor, le presento a mi hermana pequeña, Narcissa Black.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Ya nos hemos conocido esta mañana en su primera clase de Pociones. He de decir que tiene el talento de su padre.

—Gracias, profesor, para nosotras es todo un honor —dijo Bellatrix.

—Bueno, bueno, iros sentando. Espero que no hayáis cenado demasiado…

Las reuniones de Slughorn, como era de esperar, nunca cambiaban. Comían alguna cosa, algún dulce, y luego charlaban hasta altas horas de la noche, todos reunidos en corro alrededor del profesor, sentado en su butaca mientras degustaba lo que fuese que sus alumnos le habían traído. Esta vez eran unas fresas bañadas en chocolate, cortesía de una alumna de Ravenclaw.

Sin embargo, aquella noche la conversación tomó un nuevo cariz.

—Profesor, ¿ha oído del ataque producido esta mañana? —preguntó un alumno de Hufflepuff.

—Por supuesto que sí, Smith, por supuesto que sí. Y permíteme decirte que no comparto lo ocurrido.

Hubo varios gestos de aprobación, aunque los Slytherin estuvieron callados. Que su propio Jefe de Casa no aprobase sus acciones decía mucho.

—Yo tampoco apruebo los ataques, señor —dijo Lucius —. Somos una sociedad civilizada. ¿Dónde quedó el poder de la palabra?

Bella miró a Lucius. Estaba mintiendo, obviamente, pero no era algo que iba a hacer público. Lucius… A Bella no le caía nada bien. Los Malfoy nunca habían sido gente de fiar, pero para la familia Black los veían de otra manera, como la familia mágica y sangre pura por excelencia, donde cada joven bien encauzado era el perfecto marido para sus hijas. Y ahí quedaba la cosa, porque los Malfoy eran pocos, solían tener únicamente un primogénito y, en su mayoría siempre era un chico.

Para Bella únicamente eran unos snobs egocéntricos. Y punto.

—Tienes razón, Lucius, tienes razón. Pero todos aquí sabemos lo que ocurre fuera de este castillo… Sí, lo sabemos —miró al reloj que había sobre su escritorio —. Caramba, qué tarde es. Será mejor que volváis a vuestras habitaciones, antes de que os descubran quebrantando el toque de queda.

Uno a uno, los alumnos se fueron marchando.

—Acompaña a Cissy a la Sala Común, yo iré en un rato —dijo Bella a su hermana Andrómeda.

—Pero…

—Es una orden, Andrómeda. Obedece.

La joven bufó, pero pasó un brazo por el hombro de su hermana pequeña y la guió hasta la salida. Por su parte, Bella se quedó a solas con el profesor.

—Bellatrix Black, cuando he dicho de marcharos me refería a todos.

—Lo sé, profesor, pero quería preguntarle algo… En privado.

El profesor escrutó a la muchacha con la mirada. Una sombra pasó por su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres saber? Espero que sea algo… permitido dentro de la escuela.

—Eh, sí… creo que sí lo está. Aunque se trata de algo que no sé si es muy legal. ¿Está usted al tanto de… grupos de alumnos en el castillo? Clubs, pandillas… esas cosas.

El profesor se quedó mirando a la joven un momento, confuso. Al instante, rió.

—¿Grupos de alumnos? Joven Bellatrix, ni yo mismo sé cuántos grupos hay en la escuela. Está el Club de Gobstones, el Coro de la Escuela, los Equipos de Quidditch…

—No me refiero a esos, señor, sino a un grupo… secreto. Uno que se reúne siempre en una sala del pasillo del séptimo piso.

—No hay salas en ese pasillo, Bellatrix.

—Yo sé a lo que me refiero. ¿Sabe de lo que hablo, entonces? Quiero decir, ha habido ataques a alumnos y… creo que ese grupo podría ser quien ha estado perpetrándolos, aunque no estoy realmente segura. Antes quería asegurarme si usted sabía algo o… sabe de algún antecedente.

El profesor la miró dolido.

—¿Por qué iba a saber yo algo, Bella?

—Ese grupo está formado exclusivamente por alumnos de Slytherin, señor.

El profesor se dirigió a la chimenea, con su copa de brandy en la mano. Su mirada se perdía en las llamas que crepitaban.

—Había… un grupo. Se oían rumores en la escuela, pero de eso hace ya más de treinta años. El grupo se disolvió cuando… Bueno, cuando su líder abandonó la escuela. Desde entonces, no se ha vuelto a saber de ellos.

—¿Y quiénes eran? ¿Cómo se llamaban?

—Eran un grupo selecto, sólo algunos alumnos llegaron a formar parte de sus filas. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron activos, en el colegio se produjeron ataques a alumnos… más o menos como ahora.

—Entonces, están operando de nuevo, yo tenía razón… ¿Quiénes son?

—Se hacían llamar los Caballeros —apartó la mirada de la chimenea y la centró en Bellatrix —. Los Caballeros de Walpurgis.


	3. Luna llena

**3**

**Luna llena**

Bellatrix salió del despacho, con una sonrisa en el rostro. La información que Slughorn le había revelado había resultado ser muy útil, ahora sólo tenía que buscar la forma de volver a esa sala. Había un grupo, sí, de eso estaba más que segura. Y también que tanto Rodolphus como Lucius eran miembros. Y para eso no necesitaba confirmación de nadie, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Y ella siempre lo recordaba todo.

De repente, al final del pasillo, vio a su hermana Narcissa hablando con Lucius Malfoy, quien estaba acuclillado delante de ella.

—Y dime, ¿qué tal tu primer día de clases? —tenía una sonrisa extraña dibujada en el rostro.

—Ha ido bien… —si Lucius estaba sonriente, Narcissa esbozaba una mirada preocupada. ¿Pero por qué estaba sola? ¿Y Andrómeda?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Bella apareció al instante.

—Bella… Sólo estaba hablando con tu hermana, estaba aquí sola y…

—¿Dónde está Andrómeda, Cissy? ¿Por qué no te ha llevado a la Sala Común, como le ordené?

Cissy se encogió de hombros. Estaba visiblemente asustada. Bella se relajó y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana, para reconfortarla.

—Nada más salir se fue con un chico de Hufflepuff. Yo me he quedado esperando a que salieses, pero Lucius apareció primero.

—Sólo estaba cuidando de ella. Es una Slytherin y yo soy prefecto…

—No sigas, Lucius. Cissy, ve al final del pasillo y espérame allí, pero donde pueda verte. Enseguida te llevaré a la Sala Común.

La niña obedeció, dejando a los dos mayores a solas.

—Bella, ¿no creerás que yo…?

—Lucius, te conozco muy bien… y también tus peculiares gustos. Y no es la primera vez que te acercas a niñas de primero. Hasta entonces me ha dado igual, tú eras el que sabía dónde se metía, pero mi hermana… —sonrió sarcástica — Esa es otra historia. Si vuelvo a verte a solas con ella, te arrepentirás.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer?

—Podría arrancarte los brazos y matarte a golpes con ellos, pero hay otras maneras —dejó al joven con la palabra en la boca. Antes de irse, se dio la vuelta —. Y por cierto, ya sé lo de tu grupito.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Deja de negarlo, Lucius. Slughorn me lo ha contado todo. Los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Quiero entrar.

—Los Caballeros no admiten a mujeres. ¿No ves que está implícito en nuestro título? Siempre ha sido así, desde su fundación.

—Al menos ya has admitido que ese grupo existe y que formas parte de él. Ya es hora de que os vayáis modernizando, ¿no crees? Te lo vuelvo a repetir: quiero entrar.

—No puedes —sonrió él con sorna.

Bellatrix puso los brazos en jarras.

—Entonces no me dejas más remedio. Quizás mañana tenga que hablar personalmente con McGonagall y Slughorn acerca de tu… perversa afición.

Miró hacia atrás, donde su hermana estaba esperando tranquilamente.

—No te atreverás… No tienes pruebas.

—No, pero… tengo recursos. ¿Y a quién crees que los profesores darán la razón? ¿Al adolescente hormonado o… a la dulce niña de once años que, con lágrimas en los ojos, confiesa que un prefecto de su Casa le ha violado?

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Lucius estaba indignado ante semejante desfachatez.

—Decídete, Lucius. Puedo ir ahora mismo, si así lo quieres. Slughorn sigue despierto, debe estar todavía poniéndose morado a fresas con chocolatre —el joven estaba callado, pensando en qué hacer —. Está bien, como quieras…

Caminó hasta la puerta mientras esbozaba un rostro desencajado por la pena.

—Espera —soltó él, de repente, antes de que la chica girase el picaporte de la puerta. Bella sonrió de manera triunfal —. Tú ganas. El 29 de septiembre es luna llena. Los Caballeros nos reuniremos ese día. Hasta entonces, ten paciencia y cumple tu palabra.

—Hasta el 29 entonces, Lucius —hizo una inclinación.

La joven dejó al prefecto atrás hasta reunirse con su hermana.

—Y ahora dime, ¿quién era ese con el que se ha ido Andrómeda?

—

La mano cruzó la cara de la joven Andrómeda Black, en mitad de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Se lo diré a madre!

—¡Entonces ve y díselo, Andrómeda, pues lo haría una y mil veces más! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar sola a Narcissa en mitad de la noche?!

—¡No le ha pasado nada! ¡Ya es mayor!

—¡Pero podría haberle pasado algo, estúpida! ¡Y es nuestro deber cuidar de ella!

Andrómeda no dijo nada. Varias lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos al tiempo que se marchaba corriendo a su habitación. Por su parte, Bella echó un vistazo a los alumnos de Slytherin que habían observado la discusión.

—¡¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?!

Caminó hasta una de las butacas más alejadas de la chimenea. Entonces, Rodolphus apareció a su lado.

—Lucius me lo ha contado. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza, las mujeres no pueden entrar en los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Es la tradición.

—Pues vuestra tradición es una mierda machista, Rodolphus. Voy a ir, te guste o no. Lucius no me lo ha impedido, tú menos.

Rodolphus tomó aire y sacó pecho, ofendido. Bella acaba de insinuar algo que no le había gustado nada.

—¿Crees que estoy por debajo de él?

—Rodolphus, por favor… Los Malfoy tiene una mayor raigambre que los Lestrange, eso es perfectamente sabido por todos. ¿Por qué él es líder y tú no? Ah, sí, creo que porque se conocen ancestros muggles en tu árbol genealógico.

—Los Malfoy también los tienen —se defendió él.

—Los Malfoy son buenos jardineros. ¿No has visto todos esos arbustos con forma de pavos reales? Sublimes. Pero esto no es lo que nos atañe ahora. Voy a entrar en vuestro pequeño "club de lectura".

—No puedes.

—¿Y tú vas a impedírmelo? ¿Te ha dicho Lucius acaso que lo tengo comiendo de mi mano? Él ya ha decidido… Y el día 29 me tendrás allí… En primera fila.

Se levantó, dispuesta a irse a su habitación, pero Rodolphus le detuvo, agarrándola de un brazo. Acercó sus labios a su oído y susurró.

—A mí me importa una mierda si quieres unirte o no, Bellatrix. Pero a algunos miembros de los Caballeros no. Las mujeres tienen vetado el acceso, todos los saben y lo cumplen. Y algunos… algunos harán lo que sea para verlo cumplido. Así que ten cuidado.

Bellatrix se zafó de Rodolphus.

—Ninguno de esos idiotas me da miedo, ¿me oyes? Ninguno.

A la mañana siguiente, la advertencia de Rodolphus se había hecho realidad. Dos encapuchados la habían emboscado en el pasillo del tercer piso. Sin embargo, lo que ellos no esperaban era que Bellatrix estaría preparada. Al rato, los dos atacantes estaban en la Enfermería. De alguna manera, alguien, una tercera persona, se había asegurado de quitarles las capas. El ataque había sido atribuido a dos Gryffindors.

Por la noche, Bellatrix fue a ver a Lucius.

—Vas a convocar a los Caballeros, Lucius. Esta noche.

—Sólo nos reunimos cuando hay luna llena, Bellatrix, no antes. Es la…

—La tradición, me lo he imaginado. Pero ya que vais a incluir a una fémina en vuestras filas… podréis hacer también una excepción con eso.

—No lo haremos.

—Escúchame, guapo. Dos de tus idiotas me han atacado esta mañana. O lo han intentado, porque ahora están en la Enfermería. Te lo voy a decir así. O me llevas a una reunión urgente de tu club de té y pastitas… o mañana todo el colegio sabrá de tu fama como violador de niñas. ¿Te queda claro?

Lucius frunció el ceño pero obedeció.

—Sígueme.

Salieron de la Sala Común y caminaron hasta el séptimo piso, donde apareció la puerta en mitad de la pared. Tras entrar, volvían a estar en la misma sala. Allí se encontraban el resto de los Caballeros, sentados alrededor de una mesa circular.

—Lucius, ¿por qué nos has llamado? —preguntó uno.

—He sido yo la que os ha reunido, inútiles —anunció Bellatrix.

—¡Esto es un escándalo! ¡Contraviene las normas y tradiciones de los Caballeros de Walpurgis!

—¡Cállate, Mulciber! Se ha ganado el estar aquí —confesó Lucius.

—Sí, Mulciber, cierra esa bocaza.

—¿Y qué ha hecho, si se puede saber? —quiso saber Mulciber.

—Ha dejado en la Enfermería a Crabbe y a Goyle —dijo Lucius.

Algunos hicieron gestos de aprobación, otros le restaron importancia. Estaban hablando de Crabbe y Goyle, por favor.

—Bueno, ya estás aquí. Ahora, ¿qué quieres saber?

Bellatrix se sentó en una de las sillas que había dispuestas alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Qué tal si empiezas… por el principio de los tiempos?

Lucius prefirió seguir de pie.

—Los Caballeros de Walpurgis fueron creados en 1942, aquí, en Hogwarts. Mientras el mundo muggle vivía una guerra, los magos permanecían ajenos a tales cuestiones. Y un joven, Tom Riddle, sentaba las bases para su futuro poder. Pero todo poder requiere de partidarios. Riddle lo sabía y, por ello, fundó este grupo. Los primeros Caballeros fueron familiares nuestros: padres, tíos, abuelos… Ahora nosotros continuamos con su noble tarea.

—En pocas palabras, sois la cantera de los mortífagos, ¿no es así? —Bellatrix sonreía con suficiencia.

—Es una manera de llamarnos, pero nosotros somos los Caballeros de Walpurgis, no lo olvides, mujer —dijo uno de los asistentes —. Nosotros somos quienes hacemos posible a los mortífagos —dijo orgulloso.

Bellatrix rió.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad hacéis eso? ¿Creéis que un mago tenebroso va a confiar el grueso de sus filas a unos colegiales?

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Bellatrix —advirtió Lucius.

—No, Lucius, tened cuidado vosotros. O al menos ajusta bien el bozal a tus perros —contestó con desdén mientras miraba a todos los Caballeros —. No creo que vosotros hagáis posible a los mortífagos. Un mago tenebroso que se precie, que busque el poder, conseguirá más apoyos que simples familias de magos que puedan aportar su prole.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Acaso has hablado con él? Bah, no sé por qué tenemos que escucharla, hermanos —dijo otro.

—Ocurre que soy una Black. Y mi familia financia de manera secreta a Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Ahí lo tenéis. A veces el dinero vale más que la simple devoción. Y por supuesto, mi familia tiene oídos. Dicen que Él está tanteando a los gigantes. Pero, eh, que lo que hacéis aquí no está nada mal. Simplemente… bajaos de la nube.

Lucius posó sus manos sobre la mesa. Estaba visiblemente enfadado.

—Ya tienes lo que querías. Ahora nos reuniremos en la próxima luna llena. Sin discusión.

—Un momento, un momento —Bella se levantó y enfrentó a Lucius —. Aún no he terminado. Este es tu último año, Lucius. Tienes que nombrar a un nuevo líder… ¿no es así?

—Efectivamente. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que quiero decir es que vuestro futuro líder... voy a ser yo.


	4. Sangre sucia

**4**

**Sangre sucia**

—¿Estás jugando con fuego, lo sabías? —se encontraban ambos en la Sala Común, a la mañana siguiente.

—Lo sé, Rodolphus. Pero voy a conseguir lo que me propongo. Ya me conoces, no cejaré en mi empeño. Cuando quiero algo…

—No conseguirás nada hasta que pases la prueba de los Caballeros —le interrumpió él.

—¿Qué prueba? —Bellatrix se detuvo. Nadie había hablado de una prueba.

—Tortura —Rodolphus se marchó, dejando a Bella sola.

¿Torturar a alguien? Bella conocía muy las maldiciones imperdonables, sus padres y otros familiares ya le habían hablado de ellas. Estaban prohibidas por el Ministerio, su uso se penaba con multas e, incluso, una estancia en Azkaban… Pero la verdadera prueba era utilizarlas y saber hacerlo. Ante todo, tener cuerpo para empuñar una varita y controlar a alguien, torturarlo o, incluso… matarlo.

¿Tenía ella el valor o la fuerza para hacer tal cosa? No lo creía. Para empezar, ella era una Slytherin, el valor era para aquellos orgullosos Gryffindors. ¿Serían ellos capaces de conjurar maldiciones imperdonables? Tampoco lo creía, aunque cuando una persona empuñaba una varita, todo era posible. Daba igual de qué Casa eras. De repente, se dio cuenta de que había estado empuñando con fuerza su varita, la cual estaba guardada en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

Relajó la mano y continuó con su camino. De repente, se topó con su hermana Narcissa.

—Cissy, ¿has visto a tu hermana?

—Está con su novio.

Bella esbozó una expresión de incógnita.

—¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? ¿Andrómeda saliendo con alguien? ¿Estás segura?

—Si te besas con un chico, entonces es tu novio, ¿no?

Una lógica deducción.

—Eh… sí, claro que sí.

O puede ser simplemente algo sin compromiso, pero Bella no iba a explicarle a su hermana el complicado mundo de las relaciones sentimentales. De ahí a cómo se tenían bebés sólo había un paso, y a Bella no le apetecía ponerse a hablar de cigüeñas.

—¿Viste quién era?

—Un chico de Hufflepuff. El mismo con el que se fue tras la reunión con Slughorn.

Alerta, alerta… Quizás Bella tenía que meditar las cosas antes de lanzarse a la boca del dragón. Hufflepuff no es que fuese la mejor de las Casas de Hogwarts, vamos, si ella hubiese, hipotéticamente, acabado allí, se habría vuelto en el Expreso de Hogwarts en menos de lo que se tarda en decir quidditch, pero entre sus filas se encontraban respetables familias de magos y brujas de sangre pura, con una raigambre bastante más amplia incluso que algunos miembros de Slytherin, y eso incluía a los Lestrange o a los Carrow. Y eso ya era decir algo. A su mente, no obstante, vinieron los pomposos MacMillan.

Tranquila, tranquila, hay otros como los Abott, los Bones o los Smith. Si Hufflepuff tuviese una jerarquía, estos últimos serían los que mandasen sobre todos los demás. Tenía entendido, incluso, que los Smith estaban emparentados con Helga Hufflepuff, la fundadora de la Casa.

—¿Dónde la viste por última vez?

—En el quinto piso. Tengo que irme a clase de Slughorn —puso una cara lúgubre —. Cada día se emociona más al ver cómo puedo realizar simples pociones. Papá dice que le obedezca en todo —se encogió de hombros —. Hasta luego.

—Adiós, Cissy. Te veré en la comida.

Bella vio como su hermana se perdía de vista, pero en su mente seguía flotando la imagen de Andrómeda intercambiando fluidos con un desconocido. Perdón, posiblemente con un Smith. No sabía por qué, pero en su mente pesaba la mayor de las amenazas: fuera quien fuera aquel con quien Andrómeda se estaba enrollando, era un hijo de muggles. Y no había mayor deshonra para una sangre pura, para una Black como Andrómeda, que juntarse con un sangre sucia. Aunque, en parte, a Bella no le sorprendía. Andrómeda era la más liberal de las tres hermanas y de gran parte de la familia. Los que habían sido como ella hacía tiempo que estaban repudiados.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ir al quinto piso. Tenía que quitarse de dudas. Afortunadamente, para cuando llegó, no tardó en encontrarlos, detrás de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, aunque, por lo que Bella estaba viendo, no sabía quién estaba más desconcertado, si el propio Boris o ella misma.

Allí estaba Andrómeda, sí, con sus brazos rodeando el cuello de un chico alto, rubio y fornido, de quinto año, dos más que Andrómeda. Lucía los colores de Hufflepuff, sin duda, pero fue en un segundo que Bella pudo verle la cara que supo que, más tarde o más temprano, el mundo se vendría abajo para Andrómeda. Aquel chico no era un Smith, un Abbott, un Bones o, incluso, un mísero MacMillan… Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, sólo que por sus venas no corría gota de sangre mágica alguna: era un sangre sucia, un asqueroso sangre sucia que estaba besando a su hermana.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos, de apartarlos mediante algún maleficio y de encerrar a Andrómeda en la torre más alta del castillo hasta que tuviese que dejar la escuela, o hasta que un valiente Slytherin a lomos de un caballo blanco fuese a salvarla de su cautiverio, pero se detuvo en el último instante. Había gente en el pasillo y tampoco quería montar un escándalo, ella, que era prefecta de la escuela. Esperaría hasta esa noche.

Y por la noche, ya tarde, Bella esperaba sola en medio de la Sala Común. La chimenea hacía tiempo que se había apagado y la sala estaba helada, pero a Bella no le importaba.

Por fin, una luz apareció al fondo y una persona entró. Ni siquiera reparó en Bella, simplemente se dirigió a las escaleras. Pero entonces…

—Buenas noches, Andrómeda.

Una llamarada apareció en la chimenea, iluminando la estancia.

—Bella, por Merlín, qué susto me has dado.

—¿En serio? Pues eso no ha sido nada…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Iré directa al grano, Andrómeda. ¿Quién es ese chico?

Andrómeda puso cara de no entender lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo, aunque se notaba que estaba tensa, muy tensa.

—¿Qué chico? No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—No te hagas la inocente conmigo, Andrómeda, que soy tu hermana. ¿O prefieres que madre y padre lo sepan? Te has delatado tú misma, Cissy te vio con ese Hufflepuff tras la reunión del Club de las Eminencias, y esta mañana igual. Y luego no necesité más testimonios suyos, porque yo misma lo vi todo. Y lo vi a él… a ese sangre sucia.

Esta vez fue Andrómeda quien cruzó la cara de Bellatrix con una mano. La mayor de las Black miró alucinada a su hermana.

—Se llama Ted. Entérate. Ted Tonks. Y no es un sangre sucia.

—Es un asqueroso sangre sucia, Andrómeda. Y si sigues por ese camino lograrás que te repudien de la familia.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Se lo dirás a padre y a madre?

—No soy tan estúpida, Andrómeda. Eres mi hermana y sólo tienes trece años. Pero ten por seguro que madre y padre te echarían de la familia en cuanto lo supiesen. O tal vez no, con tal de mantener las formas ante la familia. Una hija díscola, ante tan temprana edad… un escándalo.

—No puedo…

—Sí puedes. Déjalo ahora y no destroces tu vida.

—Yo le quiero.

Cualquiera podría haberse emocionado, haber abrazado a Andrómeda y haberse rasgado las vestiduras. Y con eso ya estaría todo resuelto. Pero Bellatrix no era de esas. En su lugar, soltó una carcajada.

—¿Que tú le quieres? Sólo tienes trece años, Andrómeda. No puedes empezar a sentir esas cosas tan pronto, a tu edad.

—Pues le quiero. ¿Quieres tú a Rodolphus?

Bellatrix se quedó pensativa. ¿Quería a Rodolphus? No, definitivamente no. ¿Y por qué estaba con él? Porque era miembro de una importante familia mágica, tenía dinero, era guapo… Un buen partido, lo que se decía. Pero no, no le quería. Eran sus padres quienes le querían. Le querían como futuro esposo de Bellatrix, cosa a la que ella no se había negado. Total, era lo que quería, desde que era una niña. Un hombre con el que casarse, tener una familia y tener dinero, sobre todo eso.

¿Y dónde quedaba el amor? ¿Se podía amar a alguien con el que una se casaba por conveniencia? Puede que sí. ¿O tal vez no? Bella no lo sabía. De hecho, nunca había llegado a comprender lo que era el amor verdadero. El amor fraternal, el amor paternal, el amor por pura devoción… sabía lo que todo eso era y significaba, pero nunca había amado a alguien, tal y como Andrómeda estaba diciendo que amaba al tal Ted Tonks.

—Eso… no importa, Andrómeda. Escúchame —posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana pequeña —. Esto va más allá de querer a alguien o no. No hay nada de malo, en absoluto, en querer a alguien, pero… Estás queriendo a la persona equivocada.

—Tú no lo entiendes…

—¡Me da igual si lo entiendo o no, Andrómeda! Déjalo… antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Andrómeda corrió en dirección a las escaleras. Pero antes de subir, se dio la vuelta.

—¿Se lo dirás padre y a madre?

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando al fuego de la chimenea, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—No, no seré yo quien se lo diga.

—¿Y Cissy?

—Ella es joven, aún es pronto para que todo este asunto le afecte como lo hace con nosotras. Vete a la cama, Andrómeda, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero… piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Andrómeda se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación. Bella se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero alguien más apareció aquella noche.

—Lucius, ¿qué…?

—Tenemos una reunión urgente. ¿Vienes?

Bella miró extrañada a Lucius. Aun cuando ya se estaba haciendo un hueco en los Caballeros de Walpurgis, costaba creer que el joven Slytherin se mostrase tan dispuesto a que una mujer formase parte de sus filas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué una reunión ahora?

—Tu prueba está cerca.

—No es luna llena, creí que íbamos a esperar.

—Las cosas cambian, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, ¿vienes o no?

No se hizo de rogar y lo siguió hasta el pasillo del séptimo piso. Una vez dentro, la totalidad de los Caballeros se encontraba allí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la prueba? ¿A quién tengo que torturar?

—Veo que Rodolphus ya te ha mantenido informado. Perfecto, perfecto… Aquí le tienes.

En mitad de la sala había un estudiante encapuchado. Estaba de rodillas, pero erguido.

—¿Ahora secuestráis alumnos? ¿Tan bajo habéis caído?

—Es sólo para tu prueba. Tienes que torturar a este alumno. Hazlo y serás una miembro de los Caballeros de Walpurgis de pleno derecho.

Bella tragó saliva.

—Adelante, pues.

Uno de los Caballeros se acercó hasta el chico y le quitó la capucha. Bella tuvo que ahogar un grito.

El chico que se encontraba arrodillado en mitad de la sala, a punto de ser torturado por ella, no era otro que Ted Tonks.


	5. Imperdonable

**5**

**Imperdonable**

—Hazlo —la autoritaria voz de Lucius resonó por toda la estancia. Algún día sería un gran líder. ¿Un líder de mortífagos, tal vez? ¿Caminaría al lado del Señor Tenebroso? ¿Torturaría y mataría a sus órdenes?

—Hazlo, hazlo… —a la orden de Lucius se unieron las voces de los demás Caballeros.

Bellatrix sacó su varita y apuntó a Ted Tonks, quien lo miraba de manera inexpresiva. ¿Sabría quién era ella? ¿Le habría hablado Andrómeda de su hermana mayor, su obediente hermana que se casaría por conveniencia, la misma que ahora le apuntaba con una varita, no sabiendo muy bien si para torturarle o no?

—¿A qué esperas, Bella? ¿No quieres formar parte de los Caballeros de Walpurgis? Entonces… ¡tortúrale! —la voz de Lucius era fuerte y potente. Rara vez le había oído alzar la voz. Él siempre había sido calmado, su voz normal, ya de por sí, inspiraba respeto y miedo a partes iguales, sobre todo en los nuevos. Quienes ya le conocían, sabían cómo tratarle.

Bella miraba alternativamente a los Caballeros y a Ted, sin que de sus labios saliese la palabra mágica, ese Crucio que podía cambiarlo todo. Finalmente, bajó la varita.

—Lo sabía… —soltó alguien, de manera triunfal.

—Has fracasado, Bella. Jamás podrás formar parte de los Caballeros de Walpurgis —anunció Lucius, también triunfante.

—Esto no quiere decir nada, puedo hacerlo en otro momento.

—No hay otro momento, Bellatrix. Este era el único momento. Quedas expulsada de los Caballeros, aunque… Ni siquiera has llegado a formar parte de ellos. Así que te da igual.

—¿Has olvidado nuestro pequeño acuerdo, Lucius?

Esperaba seguir teniéndole cogido por donde más le dolía, pero, sorprendentemente, el joven Malfoy sonrió, otra vez con ese triunfo en el rostro, con esa expresión de alguien que ha aplastado a una asquerosa cucaracha.

—¿Y qué les vas a decir a los profesores cuando se enteren de que una prefecta ha torturado a un alumno de Hufflepuff?

—Aquí nadie ha torturado a nadie, Lucius.

—¿Ah, no? Mulciber…

Uno de los Caballeros se acercó mientras sacaba su varita y apuntó a Ted Tonks.

—_¡Crucio!_

Tonks se retorció de dolor, hasta que Malfoy dio la orden a Mulciber de parar.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Qué dirán los profesores cuando sepan que fuiste tú quien le torturó, casi hasta la locura?

—Yo no haría eso, nunca. Y creo que Ted Tonks sabe muy bien lo que está pasando aquí.

¿En serio? Acababan de torturarle, con una maldición imperdonable. ¿Quién decía que no podían utilizar una imperius?

—¿De verdad? Bella, mira a tu alrededor, esto está lleno de testigos. ¿A quién crees que creerán los profesores? ¿A un puñado de respetables alumnos de Slytherin o a la férrea defensora de los sangre pura, aquella que descubrió hace poco que su hermana pequeña se tira a un sangre sucia?

Muy bien, Lucius, muy bien, parece que vas aprendiendo.

—Veremos a quién creen antes, Lucius.

—Por si eso no te vale… Tenemos otra carta que jugar… _Imperio_ —había dirigido su varita hacia Tonks, quien se había quedado estático —. Dime, ¿quién te ha torturado?

—Bellatrix Lestrange. Ha sido ella.

Lucius devolvió la mirada hacia Bellatrix, quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Te diré lo que va a pasar. Te irás ahora mismo y no querrás volver a saber de los Caballeros. No volverás a intentar contactarnos o nos preguntarás en cualquier otro momento. Hazlo y, nosotros, no te delataremos. ¿Está claro?

Bella apretó los labios pero no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Mientras lo hacía, Lucius habló por última vez.

—Te lo advertimos en su momento, Bella, ninguna mujer puede formar parte de los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Ha sido así, siempre.

Las puertas de la estancia se cerraron tras salir Bella. Tal vez para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, todo volvía a la normalidad, igual que cuando había empezado el curso. Rodolphus se comportaba como siempre, y Lucius incluso hasta le había pedido prestado un libro. Ninguno de los dos había mostrado signos que diesen a entender que ayer la habían derrotado.

Entonces, apareció Andrómeda.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

—¿Qué le he hecho a quién?

—A Ted. Está muy raro. No sé qué le pasa…

Pues que anoche le habían torturado y manipulado la mente, eso era lo que le pasaba. ¿Seguía Lucius controlando al Hufflepuff?

—No sé qué le pasará, pero yo no le he hecho nada.

—Y una mierda, Bella. Eres la única que sabe que salgo con él. Estoy segura de que le has hecho algo. Pues que te quede clara una cosa, no voy a dejar a Ted. No pienso hacerlo. Me da igual si la familia me repudia, si la tía Walburga me borra de su asqueroso tapiz… No voy a dejar a un lado lo que siento por él.

Por una vez, Bella no respondió. Se quedó mirando a Andrómeda sin decir nada. Esta, tras ver que su hermana se había quedado muda, se marchó. Bella miró entonces a un lado de la Sala Común, donde Lucius, sentado con otros sobre butacas, todos ellos Caballeros de Walpurgis, le miraba atentamente. Bellatrix, por su parte, recogió sus cosas y decidió irse a clase.

Minutos después, cuando pasaba cerca de los lavabos del tercer piso, alguien la detuvo.

—Bellatrix Lestrange, tengo que hablar contigo.

Era Ted Tonks. Se le veía visiblemente cansado, quizás porque hacía poco que podría haberse recuperado de los efectos de las maldiciones imperdonables que le habían tocado sufrir en sus propias carnes.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Aquí no.

Entraron en los lavabos y se metieron en uno de los aseos.

—Qué acogedor… —soltó ella, con ironía.

—Eso ahora me da igual. Quiero hablar de lo que pasó ayer. ¿Qué cojones estabais haciendo? ¿Sois una especie de secta?

—Sobre eso sólo te puedo decir que no metas más las narices. Por tu propio bien o… bueno, podrían volver a torturarte.

—¿Sois vosotros los que han estado perpetrando los ataques contra alumnos?

—Han sido ellos, yo no he tenido nada que ver. No me han dado la oportunidad.

—Van a por Andrómeda.

Bella se le quedó mirando.

—Mientes.

—Yo no miento. No soy un Slytherin.

Ella rió. Prefería dejar a un lado la discusión acerca de los prejuicios de las Casas de Hogwarts.

—Andrómeda es una Slytherin y su sangre es de las más puras de esa Casa. Nadie le pondría un dedo encima. Nadie.

¿Nadie? ¿A una sangre pura que salía con un sangre sucia?

—¿Tú crees? Me remito a los hechos. Y ella no es la única —se calló un momento para ver la reacción de Bellatrix, que se había quedado mirándole —. Tanto tú como tu hermanita pequeña tampoco estáis a salvo. Esos tíos hablaban ayer de daros una lección a las tres, al parecer por más cosas que por el hecho de que Andrómeda y yo estemos juntos.

Claro, qué estúpida había sido. Conocía muy bien a Lucius y sabía de sobra que era un cerdo vengativo. Por supuesto que las amenazas de destaparle como un pervertidor de menores no iban a caer en saco roto, Bella tenía que pagar por sus insolencias. Si a eso le añadía que había querido entrar en los Caballeros de Walpurgis a toda cosa, que se había reído de ellos en su cara y que, seguramente, Narcissa no se había mostrado dispuesta a los intentos de Lucius de atraerla para sí, Bella estaba plenamente convencida ahora de que los Caballeros iban a por ellas.

—Tienes… Tienes razón. Ellos vienen a por nosotras. Probablemente también irán por ti, ya que no soltaron todas esas amenazas a la ligera. Sabían muy bien que irías corriendo a decírmelo a mí. Y no olvidemos tu condición en todo este asunto.

—¿Qué me harán a mí? —no había deje de preocupación alguna en la voz de Ted.

—No desaprovecharán la oportunidad de darte tu merecido. Tú sólo eres un plebeyo que ha decidido jugar a ser rey, Ted Tonks. Y ahora has de pagar por ello.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—No les tengo miedo.

—Pues deberías. Eres un Hufflepuff, no uno de esos valientes Gryffindor. El no tener miedo es cosa de ellos, pero tú… tú deberías estar aterrado. No olvides que también van a por Andrómeda.

—No lo he olvidado.

—Muy bien, porque si la quieres, harás lo que sea por protegerla. ¿Lo juras?

Ted se alzó en todo su ser, tomando aire.

—Lo juro. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Bellatrix sonrió. Había llegado el momento de contraatacar.


	6. El principio del fin

**6**

**El principio del fin**

En un solitario pasillo, una niña de primero caminaba despreocupadamente. Una figura alta y encapuchada apareció delante de ella.

—Hola, niñita… ¿quieres venir conmigo?

En el sexto piso, Ted Tonks y Andrómeda Black pasaban el tiempo, juntos, ajenos a los seis alumnos a los que no podían verles las caras y que se habían acercado a ellos.

—¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó Ted. Había sacado su varita y apuntaba con ella a los recién llegados, aun cuando sabía muy bien que no tenía nada que hacer.

—Podemos hacer las cosas por las buenas, Tonks, y que vengáis con nosotros… O por las malas y aturdiros aquí mismo —explicó uno de ellos —. Tú decides.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin, Bella miraba fijamente la chimenea que alumbraba la estancia. Lucius apareció detrás de ella, en las sombras.

—Tienes que venir conmigo, Bella.

—Sabía que esto no iba a quedar en nada. Que tomarías cartas en el asunto.

—Eres muy lista. Habrías sido una perfecta miembro de los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Tal vez, incluso…

—¿Una líder? —se dio la vuelta y miró a Lucius.

Este sonrió.

—Bueno, nunca llegarás a saberlo, ¿no crees? Andando.

Fueron, como era de esperar, al séptimo piso. Allí, en la gran sala interior, los Caballeros custodiaban a tres personas: Andrómeda, Narcissa y a Ted Tonks. Las dos hermanas corrieron hacia Bellatrix al verla.

—Bella, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Andrómeda.

—¡Tengo miedo!

—Quedaos detrás de mí y no os pasará nada. No os preocupéis, todo esto acabará antes de que os deis cuenta.

—¿En serio, Bellatrix? ¿Qué pasa, tienes una carta en la manga? ¿Crees que tú y tus hermanas saldrían impunes de las afrentas que habéis cometido? —preguntó Lucius.

—¿Qué afrentas, si se puede saber? —quiso saber ella.

—Desafíos, confraternizar con sangres sucia, amenazas…

—Oh, eso… ¿y no lo hacéis vosotros ya?

Lucius rió con sorna.

—¿Y qué me dices de él? ¿Lo defenderás de igual manera?

—Es un sangre sucia, Lucius. Todavía tengo algo de dignidad.

Lucius seguía sonriendo, hasta que dejó de hacerlo. Sacó su varita.

—Hermanos…

Los Caballeros de Walpurgis hicieron lo mismo, todos a una, y apuntaron a los cuatro jóvenes. Pero ninguno hacía nada, esperaban a que su líder diese el primer paso. Pero esto tampoco se movía.

—¿Qué te pasa, Lucius? ¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó Bella. Ahora sólo estaban ella y él. Los demás Caballeros, Andrómeda, Narcissa, Ted… No importaban.

—Trato únicamente de… dar con la maldición perfecta, con la fuerza suficiente para torturarte. Y después de ti, irán ellas.

—Yo creo que no… ¿Ted?

Las luces de la estancia se apagaron de repente. Decenas de luces eros, pero salieron de las varitas de los Caballeros, pero los cuatro secuestrados, misteriosamente, habían desaparecido o no podían verse. Al final, las luces volvieron a encenderse.

La escena era tal que así: Los Caballeros habían perdido todas sus varitas, a la vez que eran apuntados por Andrómeda, Narcissa y Ted. Bellatrix, por su parte, tenía agarrado a Lucius por detrás y mantenía su varita clavada en su cuello.

—¿Qué… cómo?

—¿Sorprendido?

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntaba Lucius, sin poder creerlo.

—No debías haberte metido con las Hermanas Black, Lucius.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Bellatrix rió, de una manera macabra, de una manera que nadie antes había visto u oído. De una forma maníaca.

—Lo que voy a hacer, Lucius, es reclamar el liderazgo de este grupo. Y lo voy a hacer de la única forma que es posible.

—¿Cómo? ¿Torturándome? No eres capaz. No lo fuiste con él… ¿Lo serás conmigo?

—¿Qué te diferencia de él, Lucius? Cuando se trata de torturar, pienso yo, la sangre es lo de menos.

Empujó a Lucius y le apuntó con la varita. Permaneció estática.

—Adelante… Hazlo… ¡Hazlo, Bella! Demuestra qué tipo de líder sería para los Caballeros de Walpurgis.

—¡_CRUCIO_!

La maldición imperdonable golpeó de lleno en el pecho de Lucius. Su grito desgarró toda la sala y los interiores de sus asistentes. Y Bella… Bella parecía no querer parar, casi dispuesta a llevar a Lucius a la locura misma.

—¡Basta!

Era Narcissa quien había corrido hasta ella y bajado la mano con que sostenía la varita.

—¡Cissy!

—¡Es suficiente, Bella! Ya has conseguido lo que querías. Pero no sigas pagándolo con él. Ya eres la líder de este grupo, déjale a él.

Bellatrix se quedó mirando a su hermana. A veces apreciaba su sentido común, algo de lo que ella muchas veces carecía. Posó una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió.

—Tienes razón, me he excedido. Gracias, Cissy. Gracias por estar aquí.

Narcissa se limitó a sonreír y abrazó a su hermana. Tras eso, Bella echó un vistazo hacia su hermana y Ted, quien abrazaba a esta. Estaban bien. Y después, miró a los Caballeros, que se habían inclinado ante ella, aceptando a su nueva líder. Y Lucius, que a duras penas se levantaba del suelo.

—Lo has… Lo has conseguido, Bellatrix. Eres la nueva líder de los Caballeros de Walpurgis. De ti… De ti depende dirigir a este noble grupo en su cometido. Y nosotros te obedeceremos.

—Haces bien, Lucius. Haces bien. Caballeros… Hermanos. Aquí tenéis mi primera orden. Quiero… quiero que cojáis a Lucius Malfoy y lo echéis de aquí. Lucius, como líder de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, quedas expulsado.

Lucius se había quedado mudo.

—No puedes… no…

—Puedo y lo estoy haciendo.

Dos Caballeros lo habían cogido de los brazos y, decididos, lo habían echado de la sala.

—La reunión queda disuelta. Hasta la próxima luna llena, Caballeros.

Los integrantes del grupo se marcharon, quedando las tres hermanas y Ted.

—¿Y ahora, qué? —preguntó Andrómeda.

—Vosotros seguiréis con vuestras vidas, eso es todo —aseguró Bella.

—¿Quiere eso decir qué…? —quiso saber Tonks.

Bella se acercó al chico.

—Que quede clara una cosa, Ted Tonks. Sé quién eres y lo que eres. No me gustas tú ni la gente como tú… Pero por alguna razón, a mi hermana le caes bien. Esto es lo que voy a hacer. No delataré a mi hermana, no seré yo. Ni ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca —Andrómeda corrió a abrazar a su hermana —. Pero que quede clara una cosa, cuando llegue el momento, cuando Andrómeda rebele la verdad a la familia, si es que llega a hacerlo, yo no estaré allí para defenderla y protegerla. Esa será tarea tuya, porque yo… yo no sé lo que será de mí dentro de unos años. He probado el poder, la fuerza… la magia oscura. Y me he sentido distinta. Más grande, más fuerte…

Permanecieron en silencio.

—Bueno, tal como lo planteas ahora, me parece bien que sea así —dijo Andrómeda.

Todos sonrieron.

—Está bien. Y tú… —llamó a Narcissa —. Será mejor que no cuentes nada de esto a papá y a mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

Narcissa sonrió, divertida.

—Bueno, debemos irnos ya —dijo Andrómeda.

—Lleva a tu hermana a la Sala Común, por favor. Yo iré en un rato.

Bella se quedó sola en la gran estancia, donde empezó a pasear.

Líder de los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Ella. Lo había conseguido. Pero, ¿qué había pasado antes, cuando estaba torturando a Lucius?

La fuerza, el poder… Era como si todo el dolor que Lucius había experimentado hubiese sido devuelto a ella, pero todo lo contrario. Nada de dolor, nada de agonía, sino un auténtico aumento de adrenalina que reforzaba su poder y sus ganas de acabar con Lucius.

Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿Quería eso? ¿Lo quería de verdad? ¿Qué le había dicho a Ted y a Andrómeda? Dentro de unos años… Dentro de unos años no sabría qué sería de ella, dónde estaría, qué haría… Y a qué se dedicaría. ¿A torturar? ¿A matar? Porque la líder de los Caballeros de Walpurgis sólo tenía un único destino: servir al Señor Tenebroso.

Apartó las manos de la cara y miró al frente, sin mirar. Sonrió de manera maléfica.

Que así fuese.

FIN


End file.
